Blue Shifting
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: Found and adopted as a niece by Aoko Aozaki, Sakura Aozaki enjoys an ordinary life in Tokyo. Ordinary...but for the knowledge of the world that exists only in the light of the Moon, but even for all that this is a life she would prefer to any other. AU of my other fic Alea Iacta Est.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Blue Shifting

Part I

_Rain fell heavily from a grey and dreary sky, streaming down along the facades of the city's buildings, puddling on the roads, streets, and alleys, and flowing down gutters and into drains. The city's air matched the sky's appearance above, people going to and fro on the streets in silence, huddled into coats under umbrellas, hurrying without care for strangers towards their destinations and out of the cold and the wet._

_Water splashed from puddles, strongly as cars and other vehicles sped past on the road, weakly from the more sedate pace of the pedestrians on the street. It dripped down from overhangs above the partly-sheltered alleys, the homeless and the destitute huddled in makeshift shelters with what little possessions they had, struggling to keep warm and dry as best they could._

_One such homeless was a little girl, not even of school age, huddled in a shelter of cardboard somehow patched together. Her clothes were dirty, her skin all scuffed and smudged, and her dark hair matted and tangled. Blue eyes dully stared out onto the world, face slack with resignation, and as her stomach growled hungrily she closed her eyes and huddled further into herself and her shelter, even as lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead._

_She didn't notice the slight tingling of her body, as something swept out in response to someone else feeling her presence. Not with the numbing cold and wet, and even if she had she'd have dismissed it as coming from the gnawing hunger that had been a constant companion since she'd had to fend for herself._

_She did notice, however, when someone approached her shelter, heavy boots stepping firmly on the concrete, and came to a halt in front of her. The little girl looked up, taking in the dark-haired young woman in a plain brown but well-made overcoat, holding an umbrella over herself and the little girl's shelter._

_Two pairs of blue eyes stared into each other, but when the young woman knelt down the little girl looked away. She ignored the young woman holding out her hand, but as the minutes passed and the young woman just stayed there, the little girl finally looked back._

_The young woman smiled kindly, and nodded encouragingly. Smiles…kindness…she missed being given those…but she had been the ones to give up on them…if only because they were fake…they weren't real…_

_But…she missed them so much…maybe…this one…wasn't fake…_

_Slowly, the little girl raised her hand, thin and bony from hunger, and met the young woman's. Heat and numbness jolted through the little girl body at the touch, and she jolted back, scrambling back as she could in fear into her shelter._

_They'd found her._

_They'd take her back._

_Back to that house where people smiled and were kind…but didn't really care at all…didn't want her…so she didn't want them either…_

_…even though she missed them so much…_

_…why?_

_It was all fake. It wasn't real. Nothing in that house was real._

_She was just like a doll to them. Something to play with, and give away when they got tired of her._

_That was all she ever was._

_"I see." the young woman said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, and I don't want to hurt you either."_

_The little girl looked away. "Please go away." She whispered. "I just…I just want to be alone. I…I don't want to go back. I…"_

_"…what did they do to you, little one?" the young woman asked softly. "What was so bad that you'd rather stay in the cold and the wet out here?"_

_The little girl didn't answer, though she flinched as the young woman reached out, and then whimpered as the young woman placed a hand on her head. Fear turned to confusion which turned to surprise as the young woman gently rubbed her on the head, and smiled wider. "My name's Aoko, Aoko Aozaki." The young woman introduced herself. "What's your name?"_

_"…Sakura…I'm…Sakura…"_

_"…just Sakura…?" Aoko gently asked after a moment._

_Sakura didn't answer, just looking down, unable to meet Aoko's eyes. A moment later and fingers gently placed themselves under Sakura's chin, and just as gently pushed her face up, until their eyes met again. "…I see." Aoko said softly. "They didn't want you, did they?"_

_Again, Sakura didn't answer, and simply looked away. Aoko sighed. "Another life…another family…ruined by that stupid rule…" She said. "And if they followed that rule…then sending you back will do you no good…but I can't just leave you alone out here either in the cold and the wet."_

_Sakura blinked as she felt magic flow through the air, looking around in surprise as the rain stopped, or rather flowed around them, falling outside a circle around her and Aoko. None of the people nearby noticed, whether the other homeless, or the people walking by on the street._

_Then sparks flew, and Sakura flinched back into her shelter as fire ignited in front of her. "Magic doesn't have to hurt people." Aoko said gently. "In fact, magic should be used to help people, to make them happy. Just like this: fire can burn people, hurt them…but it can also make them warm and dry, to light the dark, like the Sun on a day in spring."_

_Aoko fell silent, nodding and smiling in encouragement as Sakura slowly – warily – crept out of her shelter, and then smiling herself reached towards the prana-fueled flames burning in front of her. The smile grew as she took in the warmth and the light, Aoko staying silent and still until the girl had dried and warmed herself in full._

_And then she laughed, as Sakura's stomach growled, and then getting to her feet, offered her hand. "Let's go, Sakura." She said as the fire died. "Let's go have something to eat, and then we can start over from the beginning."_

_Sakura stared at the offered hand, and then at Aoko's face, and then back at the hand. "You…" she whispered. "You won't hurt me?"_

_"No," Aoko said with a gentle smile and shake of her head. "I won't."_

_"You…want me…?"_

_"Yes…yes, I do."_

_"You…will you…p-p-p…"_

_"Protect you?" Aoko finished, and Sakura nodded. "Even better: I can teach you to protect yourself, and more. Like I said: magic is supposed to help people, and make them happy."_

_Sakura continued to stare at the offered hand, and then at Aoko's face before looking away. She raised her hand, visibly hesitated, and then turning back to Aoko, reached out in full._

_She took the offered hand._

* * *

_Eleven Years Later_

"Um…I'm really sorry…I have no excuse for forgetting to bring my homework with me."

It was a warm and sunny day in the city of Tokyo, though a cool breeze blew gently through the windows and their curtains, and into the high school classroom beyond. The English teacher sighed, and rolling up her paper notebook, lightly bopped one Sakura Aozaki on the head.

"I know a long weekend starts tomorrow, but there really is no excuse for either forgetting or simply not doing your homework." She said. "Though, it's a good thing you know and understand that. Even better, you admit it. So I'll let this slide…lightly, today. It's not like you've done it before either, too."

"Yes!" Sakura said before bowing. "It won't happen again!"

There was small laughter around the classroom. "What's gotten into you today, Aozaki?" one of her classmates asked.

"Don't you mean last night?" another classmate cut in, before winking at one of the boys in the classroom. "I'm sure Katsuragi could tell us all about why you really forgot to do or bring your homework."

"None of your business." Reiji Katsuragi snapped, before smirking and looking away smugly. "Though, I'll have you know that Sakura really did do her homework last night. She must have just forgotten to put it in her bag before going to bed, that's all."

"An honest mistake, then?" Kana Kotobuki asked with a grin.

"He _would _know, wouldn't he?" Takeshi Nakano also asked with a grin.

"Alright, that's enough. Settle down." The teacher said sternly while sweeping her gaze across the classroom, though she quickly took the edge off with a smile. "Anyway, before we continue with our lesson for today…I did say I'll let it slide lightly, Miss Aozaki. So…I want you to stay after class today, and finish what you were supposed to submit in this class before you go home. Alright?"

"Yes!" Sakura said with another bow. "Again, I'm really sorry! It won't happen again!"

The teacher nodded, and gesturing for Sakura to sit, returned to the front of the classroom. Takeshi however, leaned closer to Reiji. "So," he began. "What really happened last night? Sakura's not the kind to forget about things like that."

"Like I said," Reiji shot back. "It's none of your business."

Takeshi snickered. "Oh come on," he said. "It's not a secret from me, is it?"

"Yes, it is." Reiji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Boo." Takeshi jeered before winking at Reiji and turning back to where the teacher was beginning with her lecture.

* * *

"Ugh…this is boring!"

Sakura and Reiji were sitting in the classroom after school (and club) hours, orange and red light flooding through the windows. Sakura was sitting at her usual desk, sheets of paper and a pen sitting on top, the former scribbled down with a set of essays.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if you just hadn't forgotten to put your homework in your bag last night…or this morning." Reiji pointed out. As the Class Representative, he'd been assigned as the one to supervise Sakura's punishment, even though it was common knowledge he was her boyfriend. It was simply assumed that he was responsible enough even with that.

Sakura slumped onto her desk with half-lidded eyes. "You could have reminded me." She grumbled.

"…it was in your room." Reiji pointed out after a moment. "We woke up in my room."

Sakura made another unhappy noise, and Reiji shot her a look before looking at her paper. "Come on," he said, getting up and walking closer. "You only have one more essay to finish, and then we can go home. You can do it."

"…ugh…this is boring."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, boring," he said exasperatedly. "But when Aunt Aoko gives you all those foreign books to work on, you're so enthusiastic about it. Come on, Sakura. Just think of it as something you can't avoid, and get it over with."

Sakura groaned again…and then her eyes narrowed. Turning her head, she smirked up at her boyfriend. "You know," she began while sitting up. "There is something we can do to make things more…interesting."

"Huh…wait…are you…no! Absolutely not!"

Sakura snickered and unbuttoned the top of her blouse. "Really?" she purred. "That wasn't what you were saying back when the PE teacher had us bring the things we used in class back to the storeroom a while back."

"T-t-that was different…"

Reiji broke off as Sakura reached up, and grabbing him by the front of his shirt pulled him down. Their lips locked with each other, the kiss turning sloppy as their tongues fought with each other. At the same time, one of Reiji's hands found its way to one of Sakura's breasts, and groped hungrily at it.

The two teenagers broke off, breathing heavily. "So…" Sakura began, and popping another button. "Change your mind yet?"

"…we're going to get caught."

"No. We won't."

It took only a moment for a magic circle to be drawn on paper, and another moment for words to be spoken. "Let the veil shroud all senses," Sakura said, a finger pressed on the faintly-glowing circle. "Let the mind find something else to focus on. So let it be."

The circle flashed and dimmed, the bounded field encompassing the entire classroom. Sakura grinned at her boyfriend…

…who then pulled her up, off her chair, and against him. Again, their lips locked, tongues battling for dominance as Reiji held Sakura against him with one hand on her back, and the other groping at her breasts. Sakura did likewise, only her hand was stroking at Reiji's crotch.

Breaking off to catch their breath, Sakura quickly pushed Reiji down to the floor, and then getting between his legs, unbuckled and opened his pants. "I can see someone's ready to get serious." She sang as she pulled out his erect cock, and began to stroke it with one hand.

Reiji groaned from the feel of her soft hand on him. Sakura giggled up at him. "Want something more, Reiji?" she asked in a singsong voice. "Not satisfied with just my hand?"

"Y-your mouth…"

Sakura giggled again and then moving closer and brushing her hair away from her face, put Reiji's cock inside her mouth. She worked her way up and down the hot and firm flesh, letting her tongue gently caress it as she moved, and taking enjoyment from her boyfriend's groans and his struggling to hold back.

Pulling her head back, Sakura resumed her handjob to a whimper of disappointment from Reiji. "Don't worry." She said. "I just need to pace myself, or this will be over too quickly."

Reiji grunted in assent, and then gasped as Sakura gave his cock a lick of her tongue and then resumed sucking him off. She kept at it as the light through the windows faded, and the afternoon gave way to the evening, and then she pulled her head back again.

"Time to get serious, right?" she asked, unbuttoning the rest of her blouse and letting it hang open. Reiji grunted and then heaved upward and forward, Sakura squealing as she found herself on her back and Reiji on top of her.

His hands pushed her undershirt up, followed by her bra, and exposing her large and heavy breasts. Reiji groped them for a bit, squeezing and causing Sakura to breathe heavily in delight, even more when he buried himself between them, and suckled at a nipple. "Hey…come on…" she breathed. "Get to it…I'm ready…you're ready…so…"

Sakura trailed off as Reiji pushed himself up, and pulling Sakura's wet panties off positioned himself before pushing in with one practiced stroke. Sakura moaned in delight as she felt his cock part her folds and then moaned again and again as Reiji settled into a regular rhythm of thrusting his hips against her.

"Oh…that…ah!" she struggled to form words, but gave up and simply settled to lie back and enjoy herself. Reiji certainly was enjoying himself, thrusting his hips against her and pushing and pulling his cock in and out of her pussy, and then leaning down pressed her lips against hers.

Sakura closed her eyes, returning the kiss as Reiji slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gave a disappointed mewl as he broke off the kiss, and then moaned loudly as he latched his mouth onto one of her breasts and started to suckle. "Oh…that's…it's not…going to…give milk…no matter…ah…!" she grunted out.

"I don't…" Reiji grunted out, pushing himself up while thrusting as deep as he could. "Your breasts…are so…soft…and big…"

"They're…ah…all…ah…yours…"

Words failed the two of them as they continued to have sex on the classroom floor. Then Sakura moaned in need as Reiji paused, and placing her legs over his shoulders held her by her thighs while thrusting deeper and harder into her. The evening deepened further, and then Reiji paused again, to get Sakura's legs off his shoulders before resuming fucking her.

Draping himself over her, he kissed her again and then held her tight, his thrusts growing faster and more frantic. "Sakura…" he groaned. "I…can't…"

"Cum…cum inside…it's fine…ah!"

With a loud groan, Reiji thrust himself as deep as he could, and came inside Sakura's pussy. Sakura all but shrieked as she also came, feeling the liquid warmth pour inside of her. As they came down from their shared high, Reiji rolled off of Sakura, lying half-naked beside her in the dark, the only noise their heavy breathing.

"We shouldn't…be doing this…" Reiji panted.

Sakura giggled. "Maybe…" she admitted. "But it feels good…not just having sex with you…but doing it in a place like this…"

"…pervert…"

"…and you're any different?"

Reiji laughed, and then turned to face Sakura. She faced him as well, and then pushing himself up, leaned over her and down to give a kiss.

* * *

"…are you done yet?"

"…almost…and there! All finished!"

"Good." Reiji said as he picked up Sakura's essays and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "That last essay took barely five minutes to do."

Sakura grinned and leaned forward on her desk, resting her chin on a hand propped up by an elbow. "And?" she asked.

"…you could have finished before we had…well, sex…here, in the classroom."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah," she said, and languidly stretching her limbs. "But, you enjoyed yourself regardless, didn't you? And it blew off all the stress of the day too."

"…maybe…alright, I'll go and drop this off at the faculty room."

"Okay."

Reiji left the classroom and proceeded down the corridor and up the stairs to the floor above, and then to the faculty room. Their English teacher was there along with several other teachers, busy with grading and other things that needed doing, and from the look of things, there were plenty. Enough that there was no time for small talk, the English teacher taking Sakura's essay from Reiji and giving it a once-over before sending him off.

Reiji turned…

…and there, waiting for him and leaning against a corner of the stairwell, was Sakura. She had her bag with her, and she'd brought his as well. She smiled as he approached, and held up his bag for him. "Shall we go home?" she asked.

Reiji regarded her for a moment, and then he smiled. "Yeah, let's." he said.

Sakura grinned, and taking him by the arm, all but dragged him down the stairs.

* * *

A/N

This is an AU of my other (controversial) fic, _Alea Iacta Est_. For those not familiar, instead of Touko finding a runaway (pre-Matou) Sakura, Aoko does. The details of how different her upbringing under Aoko instead of Touko will (probably) be revealed later, but at the very least, this will be Slice of Life instead of AIE's Moonlit World drama.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Blue Shifting

Part II

_A childish hand finished drawing up the Formalcraft array with ink on paper, and then putting the brush away, Sakura took the completed array and flapped it through the air a few times to make the ink dry faster. Replacing it on the table, she placed a block of wood in the middle of the array, and then clapping her hands together, placed them on the paper to either side of the array._

_"Seal!" she loudly said, and simultaneously pumped prana into the array._

_The array glowed blue, and space seemed to swirl inwards in a spiral, centered on the center of the array. Then there was a pop of air filling a vacuum, and the block was gone, the array dimming and returning to the black of ink on paper. Sakura though, stared in awe at what she'd done._

_"I did it!" she gushed with hands in the air, before turning to a beaming Aoko with a grin. "Hey auntie, did you see? I really did it!"_

_"Yes, Sakura-chan." Aoko agreed with a nod. "You did it. Now, bring it back out."_

_Sakura nodded and then clapping her hands once more, placed them on the paper again, on either side of the array. "Unseal!" she shouted._

_Again, the array glowed, and space seemed to twist inward like a spiral, and with a crack of displacing air, the block of wood reappeared. Sakura grinned and looked back at Aoko who smiled back, and patted her on the head. "Very good, Sakura-chan!" she said._

_"Thank you, auntie!"_

_Aoko nodded, and then to Sakura's surprise, placed her fingers on Sakura's lips. "But, Sakura-chan," she said. "Do you remember what I taught you about what magic is supposed to be?"_

_"Yes." Sakura said with a nod. "Magic is a different way of doing things which only some people can do."_

_"And…?"_

_"Um…" Sakura fumbled while bouncing on her heels in thought. "Oh that's right! Just because I can do something most people can't, it doesn't make me any more special than them! Because they might also do things I can't, so we're just the same in the end!"_

_Aoko nodded approvingly. "And…?" she prompted again._

_"Um…magic is something that should be used re…resp…respo…um…"_

_"Responsibly," Aoko gently corrected, and Sakura nodded._

_"Magic is something that should be used responsibly." Sakura quoted. "It's something that should help me become a better person, not something to hurt people with, and only if it's to pr…prot…"_

_"Protect," Aoko gently corrected again, and Sakura nodded again."_

_"…it's to protect me and my friends and my family from getting hurt!" Sakura finished the quote, and beamed as Aoko patted her on the head again._

_"Very good!" Aoko said with a smile. "Long story short, magic can be either helpful or dangerous, and knowing that, keep it as helpful as you can, alright Sakura-chan?"_

_"Yes, auntie!"_

_"That's a good girl!" Aoko said while ruffling her hair, and causing Sakura to giggle before hugging Aoko tightly._

* * *

_The Present Day_

Moans and grunts filled the air in an out-of-the-way corner of the school grounds, punctuated by the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Only a simple bounded field kept anyone from noticing, and even then it would be useless should someone walk past the boundary. Thankfully, the bounded field included with it a gentle compulsion for anyone who came too close to find somewhere else to be at.

Sakura was bent forward, hands gripping a stone pillar to stay on her feet. Her panties hung loosely around an ankle and against the ground, her legs crookedly bent on either side, fluids dripping out from her pussy and onto the ground between her feet.

Her blouse hung open beneath her, and her bra and undershirt had been pushed up, allowing her large and heavy breasts to sway deliciously with every movement. Behind her, Reiji had his hands on Sakura's hips, holding her firmly though not enough to leave marks behind, his hard cock thrusting in and out of Sakura's pussy as he pumped into her from behind.

The young man struggled to keep a steady rhythm, fighting the instinct to simply push Sakura against the ground, and take her fast and hard against it. She probably wouldn't mind, but it would be over too quickly, and he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did.

So he kept at it, thrusting at a regular and even pace, pushing his cock in as far he could go into her warm and moist insides, which gripped tightly and hungrily around him, and then pulling out, kept only the head inside before thrusting back in. And then out…in…and out…again and again…

Even so, after several minutes of thrusting, Reiji found himself nearing the edge of his endurance. He wanted to go wild, to thrust in as hard as he could, and empty his balls of his seed inside her wet and hungry pussy. "Sakura…" he gasped while continuing to thrust. "I…I can't…"

"…just a little more…" Sakura gasped back, now also making small, matching movements of her hips to meet Reiji's thrusts. "…I'm…almost…there too…cum…let's cum…together…ah!"

Reiji groaned, and picking up the pace, leaned forward, pressing himself flat against Sakura's back. His hands left their positions at her hips, one hand going to her chest to grope hungrily at her large and soft breasts, while another reached between her legs, going for the nub just above where his cock was thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Sakura cried out in ecstasy, and losing her hold against the pillar, fell forward to the ground. Reiji briefly stopped thrusting in surprise, but then his cock throbbed hungrily where it was buried inside Sakura's pussy, and in another moment he was thrusting fast and hard against her.

Sakura gasped and moaned in delight, barely keeping from being pushed into the ground, both her boyfriend's hands now groping tightly and covetously at her breasts. It felt…nice…and right…

"I…I can't hold on…" Reiji gasped into Sakura's ears, his thrusts losing rhythm and just pumping with wild abandon.

"…go…ahead…do it…" Sakura gasped back, feeling the familiar spring-like tension inside of her approaching the limit. "…cum inside me…pour it all inside me…I…I'm gonna…cum with me…!"

Reiji gave a sharp gasp as he hilted himself inside Sakura, seeing white as he spurted jets of hot semen deep into her pussy. Sakura came as he spilled the first of his load inside of her, her breathing low and fast as her pussy clenched rhythmically around Reiji's cock, milking him for all he was worth.

And then both of them were coming down from their shared high, Sakura's arms finally failing her and causing her to collapse against the ground, and with Reiji lying on top of her to boot. They faintly registered his softening cock slipping out of her pussy, and after several moments spent catching their breath, Reiji was rolling off of her, and weakly dragging himself on the ground, propped himself up against a pillar.

"…you…you really are something else…" he breathed.

Sakura giggled, and shakily pushed herself up into a languid slouch. "Maybe…" she whispered back. "But so are you…and you love me for it…don't you?"

Reiji laughed weakly. "Yeah…guess I do…" he said, smiling as Sakura crept closer, and leaning in, pressed their lips together. The kiss lengthened as their tongues reached into each other's mouths, wrestling with each other for dominance, and then Reiji was backing away with a hiss, as one of Sakura's hands reached out for and found his cock.

"Sakura…what are you…?" he gasped out, words failing him as Sakura stroked him a couple of times.

"We still have some time." She purred. "Round two…?"

"You…you can't…be…"

Reiji gasped and broke off as Sakura stroked him a few more times, and then repositioning herself, took his slowly-hardening cock into her mouth. Reiji's hand fell on her head, gently but firmly guiding her as she sucked him off, taking him down all the way to the base before she pulled away, keeping only the head inside of her mouth, and then she sank back down, taking him to the base again while her tongue slowly caressed the underside of his cock.

Reiji hissed and groaned as Sakura kept blowing him for several minutes, and then his eyes widened as she pulled away, completely taking her mouth of him. "Don't worry, big guy." She said teasingly. "I'm not going to leave you high and dry. You know me better than that."

Moving closer, Sakura then wrapped his cock with her breasts, and Reiji groaned at the warm pressure around his cock. He groaned again as Sakura gave her breasts and the cock pillowed inside a firm push, and then again and again as Sakura teasingly squeezed and then released.

"Sakura…please…"

Sakura laughed, and then keeping her hands on her breasts to maintain the delicious pressure on his cock, began rhythmically moving her breasts up and down, gently but firmly massaging his cock up to another high. Reiji's breaths came out slow and heavy, eyes fixed on Sakura's own, and then breaking eye contact, Sakura turned her face down, and placed her lips around the head of Reiji's cock.

Reiji groaned at the added stimulation, Sakura gently sucking at his cock's head and every so often using her tongue to excite the very tip. "If you…keep that up…I…" he gasped out.

Sakura giggled, lifting her head and speeding up her breasts' massage of Reiji's cock. "Gonna cum?" she asked teasingly. "Go ahead…I'll take it all…wherever you want…my face…or in my mouth…"

"Mouth…I want to see you…swallow…"

Sakura giggled again. "Pervert…" she teased, before resuming her sucking of his cock's head. Reiji groaned happily at the touch of her lips, and moving his hips, began to thrust in time with the movements of Sakura's breasts.

For a time, the rhythm was maintained, but then Reiji's thrusts grew fast and erratic, and Sakura could feel his cock begin to swell up between her breasts. Increasing the pressure and pace to match, Sakura simultaneously sucked and stroked with her lips and tongue respectively, and finally Reiji groaned and thrust his hips up and forward, and his cock throbbed before spurting hot and thick jets of semen into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura moaned at the liquid heat filling her mouth, and while she wouldn't say she liked the taste, she did like seeing the equally satisfied and hungry look on Reiji's face whenever she took his load in her mouth. Pulling away from his softening cock, Sakura opened her mouth to show him his load, and then closing her mouth, swallowed it.

"Satisfied…?" she asked teasingly.

"Minx…" he accused, and Sakura giggled. Creeping forward, she placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting down on the ground next to him.

"So," she said, while reaching into a pocket of her skirt and pulling out some tissues. Handing some to Reiji, she used the rest to wipe her breasts dry of cum and pre-cum alike, and her pussy of her own fluids and what of Reiji's cum that had leaked out. "How much time do we have left?"

As if on cue, the bells rang the five-minute mark before the end of lunch break. Reiji groaned as he struggled to his feet. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, looking around for his pants and underwear.

"…guess it does." Sakura said, while pulling down her bra and undershirt before buttoning up her blouse. Gingerly getting to her feet, she grabbed her panties and put them back on, before stretching languidly and with a satisfied mewl to boot. "I feel so…refreshed."

"Pervert…" Reiji accused, and Sakura laughed.

"And you aren't…?" she asked back.

Reiji scoffed but said nothing, though his small smile was answer enough. Dispelling the bounded field and retrieving the arrays which made it up, Sakura took the lead. "Come on," she said. "Let's get back to class."

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

"Hey, Aozaki-san."

"What?"

Sakura was busy gathering her things before she headed to meet with the rest of her club after classes had come to an end for the day. As she had been just about to finish though, the class representative and her deputy had walked up to her.

"I was just wondering if you had any suggestions for what our class should do for the upcoming school festival." Sayoko Yoshitaka – the class representative – said.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well," she began. "I've never really thought about it, to be honest. I guess if nothing else we could always go with what we did last year, a soba stand. I mean…it wasn't like it was a bad idea, was it?"

"Well no," Sayoko admitted. "But, while that's always an option, Yusuke and I were hoping we might do something different this year. That said, if the class wants to go with a soba stand again this year, we could."

"I see…" Sakura said with a slow nod. She could see where the class representative and her deputy was coming from, and while she didn't really have any suggestions for them, she wasn't against them either. "Well…right now I'm sorry to say but I don't really have any ideas, so I'm going to have to go with what looks like what the class wants to do for this year…but, if I think of something, I'll bring it up. And of course, if anyone comes up with an idea, I'm willing to think it over and vote for it if it looks like a good idea."

Sayoko and Yusuke Nitta nodded approvingly. "Fair enough, Aozaki-san." Sayoko said while Yusuke made a note on a clipboard he was carrying. "Alright then, that's all we really wanted to talk about. We'll be going now, and you should hurry to your club too. You wouldn't want to be late, would you?"

"Guess I don't." Sakura admitted with a laugh. "See you around, Yoshitaka-san, Nitta-san. And good luck."

"Thank you, Aozaki-san."

* * *

"So Sayoko and Yusuke asked you too?" Kana asked as she and Sakura carefully poured the cake batter from a mixing bowl and into a baking pan.

"Yup." Sakura said as she used a spatula to scrape any leftover batter out of the bowl.

"What'd you tell them?" Kana asked.

"I told them I had nothing new in mind for what our class should do in the festival." Sakura said. "And if nothing else, we could always go with a soba stand, just like last year."

"Huh…"

"…you made a suggestion?"

"Eh…kind of…" Kana admitted. "You know those stands where you have to knock over stacked water bottles to win prizes? I suggested that."

"…that's not such a bad idea." Sakura admitted after a moment. "I mean…it is rather old-fashioned, but there's a reason why you see at least one of those in every festival or carnival. It's a classic and popular idea, that's why."

"Yup…except Sayoko and Yusuke didn't quite agree." Kana said. "They said it was too simple, and had too little opportunities for the class as a whole to participate in."

"…well…I guess it's true in a way…"

Kana gave Sakura a flat look, before picking up a spatula of her own and began to smooth the cake batter. "Who's side are you on, anyway?" she asked.

"Just trying to see both sides of the argument, that's all." Sakura said.

"…sounds like you…"

"So how'd you respond to that complaint from the representative?"

"Eh…I told them we could always have more than one set of games at our stand." Kana said. "In addition to knocking over water bottles, we could also pop balloons with darts for prizes, catching goldfish with paper scoops, things like that."

"And what did they say?" Sakura asked.

Kana scoffed. "The same as before." She said. "Still too little opportunities for the class as a whole to participate in, though they did agree to take it up as an option. I get the feeling they were only being polite, though. We'd probably be running a soba stand before a game stand."

"Well it wasn't so bad last year." Sakura pointed out.

"True…" Kana admitted. "Oh well…if they don't like my idea, then fine. It's not like I can do anything about it. Can't be helped, right?"

"Pretty much."

The two friends shared a small laugh, and then Kana was picking up the baking pan. "Right," she said. "I'll put this in the oven, while you start measuring out what we need for the icing."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, Harumi-chan."

"Hmm…oh hey, Sakura-chan." Harumi Takayama, manager for the track and field team, returned the greeting as Sakura walked out the service corridor and onto the track itself. "Reiji-kun and the others are still doing cooldown exercises, so you'll have to wait a bit."

"That's fine, I don't mind." Sakura said, before reaching into the bag she was carrying. "Cake?"

"…what kind?" Harumi asked curiously while accepting the offer. The slice of cake was kept inside a plastic container, the kind that could be bought in bulk at a supermarket and then easily disposed of after use.

"Pound cake with strawberries and cream icing."

"Oh nice…thanks a lot, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just shrugged with a smile before offering a plastic fork. Harumi took it cheerfully before popping the container open and cutting into the slice, popped a chunk of cake and cream into her mouth. "…delicious!" she gushed. "Though, if I weren't in the track and field team, I'd say you're making me fat, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, you've said that plenty of times before." She said. "But that doesn't stop you from eating any goodies I bring from the cooking club either…so, it's good you're in the track and field team…?"

"Meh…I don't really run anyway…though being team manager can be quite a hassle." Harumi said while munching away. "And even when it isn't, it's still a whole lot of work."

"Well, look on the bright side," Sakura pointed out. "No matter how much you eat, you won't get fat with all that work making you sweat all the calories out."

"…fair enough."

Harumi continued munching away, and finishing, tossed the fork and container into a nearby bin. Sakura offered tissues to wipe her mouth with, which Harumi took gratefully, and then she was stepping forward, simultaneously tossing the dirty tissues into the nearby bin while heading to meet with the rest of the team as they came back from their cooldown exercises.

Sakura waved a greeting to Reiji, who waved back, and then he along with the rest of the team was huddled around their captain and manager. For the next several minutes, they discussed their performance for the day, followed by briefing and reminders on anything important in the future, and then they were being dismissed.

"Hey," Sakura said, offering a clean towel to Reiji as he ran up to her. "How was your run today?"

"Good enough," Reiji said. "Though nothing really special thus far…"

"Hmm…well keep it up, you know what they about practice."

"Right…" Reiji agreed with a sigh, and taking a bottle of water from Sakura took a long drink. "Thanks…so uh…can I have my clothes now?"

Sakura laughed, and with a nod offered the bag with a change of clothes inside for Reiji.

* * *

A/N

Somewhere out there, some busybodies are probably having fits at Aoko teaching Sakura a **_very_** heterodox definition of magecraft. Not that Aoko would really care, though. And if they try to…correct, her adopted niece and student, well, good luck finding anything left to bury. Pissing off Miss Blue is a very thorough way to commit suicide.

Though I imagine Aoko would agree with the Tohsaka having fits at Sakura having sex in public. Kind of…she was using a bounded field to keep anyone from noticing or walking in, so it doesn't really count as public sex…does it?


End file.
